In some conventional coating film transfer tools, a removable cap is used to protect the transfer head. However, attachment and detachment of the cap is bothersome, and the cap can easily become lost when detached.
One way to avoid the problem of the removable cap is to incorporate a sliding protector tube in the case of the transfer tool. When the transfer tool is not in use, the tube can be moved out of the case to a position in which it surrounds and protects the transfer head. A transfer tool incorporating a sliding protector tube is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 119488/1998.
Another way to avoid the problem of the removable cap is to make the transfer mechanism retractable, so that the transfer head, which is part of the transfer mechanism can protrude from a case for use, but can be withdrawn into the case when the tool is not in use. The transfer head can be made to protrude by manual depression of a button on the proximal end of the case, and can be released for withdrawal into the case by depression of a separate button on the side of the case. A transfer tool incorporating a retractable transfer mechanism is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-216837.
These two previously proposed solutions to the problem of the removable cap have their own problems.
Unless careful measures are taken, the sliding protector tube can accidentally slide into the case, even when exposure of the transfer head is not intended, thereby exposing the transfer head and the transfer tape to possible damage, and allowing unwanted transfer of coating film from the tape to occur. Likewise, the protector tube can accidentally slide to its transfer head-protecting position while the device is in use, interfering with proper operation of the transfer device.
The transfer tool having a retractable transfer mechanism can avoid, or at least significantly reduce, the likelihood of accidental exposure of the transfer head and accidental interference with the proper operation of the transfer tool. However, it is structurally more complicated, and its operation becomes complicated, since the operating buttons are located separately from each other.
Other problems are encountered in conventional coating film transfer tools. For example, in most coating film transfer tools of the type utilizing a replaceable cassette for replenishing the transfer tape supply, the replacement cassette can be loaded in only one position, and therefore, careful attention is required for proper replacement of the transfer tape supply.
Another common problem is that, since the outer diameter of the transfer tape wound around the supply reel decreases as the transfer tool is used, the tensile force required to draw the transfer tape from the supply reel increases. Therefore, in the later stages of use, the pressing force applied, through the tape, by the transfer head against the receiving surface must be increased, making it difficult to accomplish smooth and reliable transfer of the coating film.
In view of the above problems, the principal object of the invention is to provide a coating film transfer tool in which the transfer head can be easily and reliably shifted from a protected position to a position for use. An object of another aspect of the invention is to all the transfer tape to be drawn from the supply reel without application of an excessive pressing force, even when the tape supply approaches depletion.